El estuche vacío
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Y entonces... Estaba vació... JohnXSherlock


La oscuridad de la noche ya estaba cayendo. Esta vez, el rubio estaba conduciendo. Nunca había conducido, sabía hacerlo pero no le gustaba gastar en todo lo que se necesitaba en el mantenimiento que se necesitaba. Sus ojos miraron por el retrovisor. La carretera estaba vacía. Luego miraron el tanque de gasolina, Aun estaba lleno. Ya iban a llegar a su destino y aun tenían hasta para sobrar. Sonrió y suspiró. Relajando su cuerpo dejando que la niebla por el frio les cubriera, más no les tapaba ni un poco la vista. Giró un poco la vista al moreno, el cual venía sentado a su lado.

– ¿Sabes? –No le respondió.- Me gusta el manejar de noche. Es bastante relajante. Recuerdo cuando en Afganistán había días en que nada pasaba. Recuerdo que había momentos en el que ni siquiera pensábamos que estaba en guerra ese pequeño pedazo de tierra. Miraba a las estrellas y conducíamos en el tanque.– Miró a lo lejos una luz, un gran edificio se veía a lo lejos. – Mira, ya casi llegamos.– El detective simplemente miró hacia allá, no dijo nada y volvía a mirar a la ventana.

_-

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no lo pueden atender!?  
– Entienda... Señor Watson.– Trataba de que bajara la voz, haciendo mohín con sus manos, Sherlock no se encontraba muy lejos pero no quería que los escucharan.- Su caso... Ya es muy avanzado. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

– ¡Pero son los mejores! ¡Mycroft Dijo-

–Sé lo que dijo el Señor Holmes, pero... Entienda. No hay medicamento existente que calme...

– ¡Deme lo que le prescribió y nos vamos de aquí!.

– Sí señor.– Suspiró y fue por las medicinas, mirando a lo lejos como el rubio se acercaba a Sherlock tomándolo por los hombros, lo miraba agachar la cabeza y abrazarlo fuerte. El moreno no respondió.

– Todos son unos incompetentes. Ya lo sé.

–John, Sabes que no...

–No Mycroft. Es su culpa. Sherlock desde que empezó todo, se los advirtió, te lo advirtió. Me lo advirtió y no hicimos caso.

– ¿Cómo podríamos hacer caso, a algo que todos ya sabíamos?

– ¿T-Todos? ¿Todos? ¿Estás Bromeas no?

– Mi hermano y yo nunca fuimos cercanos, lo sabes... Pero esto me pesa más de lo que te imaginas.

– Te pesa tanto, que me dejas cuidando de él.

– No sabía que era una carga para ti, John.

– No lo es. A lo que me refiero, es que...

– Sé a lo que te refieres. -Se adelantó a pararse, antes de que John si quiera moviera un dedo. Sabía que no lo haría- Curiosamente, mi hermano a la única cosa que suele responder un poco, es a tu voz.

– ¿Mi voz?

– No crea que he estado de brazos cruzados. –Tomó su paraguas y salió de Baker Street.

El mayor de los Holmes, salió abriendo su paraguas. Estaba empezando a llover. Allí estaba un peliblanco esperando a por él, fuera de su coche, mirando a la ventana del apartamento 221B. Suspiró a ver a Mycroft llegar y le abrió la puerta, subiendo después él del lado del copiloto.

– ¿Cómo está?

– Igual que ayer, y hace una semana, y hace un mes...

– ¿Y John?

– ¿En serio, Greg?– Le miraba, como si le pareciera la pregunta más obvia, pero no era su culpa. Lestrade estaba preocupado por ambos. Eran sus amigos, a pesar de todo. Solo bufó por lo bajo y echó a andar el auto.

– Disculpa que me preocupe por tu hermano.

– Es Difícil. –Miraba a la ventana viendo como se alejaban lentamente de Baker Street. – A penas estaban llevando una vida más relativamente normal... Extraño a mi hermano, a veces.

– Lo sé... Yo también lo extraño.

Dejó caer la cortina, cerrando bien las ventanas y fue a la habitación de Sherlock. Tomó el libro que le había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Era un libro especial. Era uno que le había hecho él con todos los casos que habían seguido desde que se conocieron, los casos antes de su supuesto suicido, y casos que vinieron después... Y antes de esto.

– Oh, Oh.. Este. Este lo recuerdo bien.– Le sonrió a tan solo leer el título.– "La escarlata perdida" ¿Lo recuerdas? Era una preciosa perla, que llevaba una mujer en su cuello al momento de morir. Todas sus víctimas llevaban una.– Sherlock solo estaba tumbado. Boca arriba mirando al techo, no se movía. No hablaba, no hacía nada.– Fue difícil capturarlo. Pensamos que era un ladrón de bancos... Bueno, ya sé, Ya sé... Solo yo lo pensé... ¿Recuerdas qué... –No lo soportó más. Empezó a llorar. Repitiendo que lo sentía, que no debía llorar. Repitiendo que lo quería tanto. Repitiendo que todo estaría bien, y tomaba su mano. Apretándola fuerte contra su pecho. Prometiendo que él iba a tratar de regresarlo.

Lo metió a la ducha. Sherlock ya podía mirarlo, no hablaba todavía. Solo Sonreía. Era su reflejo. No se movía, no hacía absolutamente nada. Solo sonreía ante la voz de John. Doctore habían basado su teoría en la esquizofrenia. "Alteración del curso del pensamiento" dijeron. El Sabía que Sherlock estaba mal, pero no a ese tal grado, no lo quiso aceptar. No era esquizofrenia... ¿O tal vez sí?. El tiempo se lo fue comiendo. La enfermedad lo llevaba a decir cosas distintas, muy distintas a los casos. De pronto se iba y volvía, tal vez sin recordar la dirección, solo recordando a John y la puerta de donde salían. Vagamente el "221". Vagamente otras veces "Baker Street". De pronto, olvidó como hablar. De pronto ya no hablaba pero sabía escribir.

Mientras enjuagaba sus rizos negros recordaba la primera vez que John tuvo que detener un caso, simplemente porque Sherlock perseguía algo que ni siquiera estaban buscando. Entró en pánico. Pidió ayuda a Mycroft. No se la dio. Le hizo prometer a John que pasara lo que pasara, no se permitiría olvidarlo. No se permitiría borrarlo o eliminarlo de su cabeza. Le advirtió que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de dejar de hablar, de moverse o de hacer otra cosa. Lo sabía. Su abuelo lo había tenido, y se maldijo por tener que tenerlo él.

Un día simplemente lo volteó a ver, sonrió y le dijo "Te amo John". Y... Esa fue la última vez que lo vio como el Sherlock que era.

Lo sacó del baño para tratar de vestirlo. Salió unos minutos para buscar algo para que ponerle y al regresar ya no lo encontró donde lo había dejado. Entró en pánico. Había veces en que tenía la suficiente lucidez para caminar y pasear por el apartamento, pero el siempre estaba a su lado. Pensó en que podría haberse caído por las escaleras. Pero no. Lo halló en la sala. Estaba junto a su Violín, mirándolo curioso. Como si no supiera que artefacto era ese. Sentado en su sofá que y mirando a la ventana.

-¿Sherlock?- Musitó a su oído. - Sherlock... -Lo miró. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan en paz... Esos meses habían sido tan difíciles. Tan pesados. Y allí estaba, sentado en su sofá, mirando a la nada. Fuera de la ventana. –Sherlock… Tu medicamento. -Se acercó y se hincó frente a él. Tan roto. Tan vació. Ahora tenía un Sherlock, un Sherlock roto, al cual su mente ya no le pertenecía y no sabía si algún día regresaría a él... – Te amo… Sherlock. – Se lo repetía cada vez que podía. Ante esa palabra, Siempre volteaba a ver a John, sonriendo. De una forma… Que solo hacía con él. El sonrió de regreso. Era… una pequeña esperanza de… Traerlo de vuelta para él. Solo una ilusión que el podía tener.


End file.
